Two Men In A Bar Russian Version
by Reineserpent
Summary: - Я мог бы сделать тебя королём, – сказал Том, ведь, как и многие избалованные наследники, привыкшие насмехаться над ним в коридорах школы, магглы были достаточно глупы, чтобы поверить в то, что власть может быть подана на блюдечке.


Название: Two Men In A Bar (Двое в баре)

Автор (Переводчик): SlashMyDreams (Reineserpent)

Бета: SiNXeNoN (на Фикбуке)

Язык оригинала: Английский

Персонажи (Пейринг): Tom Riddle Jr. / Edmund Pevensie

Рейтинг: PG-13 (T)

Жанр: Ангст/Романтика

Статус: фанфик завершен, перевод завершен

Разрешение на перевод: официально получено у автора (Thank You, dear SlashMyDreams!)

Дисклеймер автора и переводчика: ни на что не претендуем

Размещение: нельзя. Пожалуйста, уважайте чужой труд. Этот перевод дополнительно размещён под именем Rizenna на Фикбуке и на Дайри в дневнике: Cat's paw

Ссылка на оригинал: .net(slash)s(slash)8757706

Комментарий переводчика: Это мой первый перевод :) Надеюсь, вам понравится эта история не меньше, чем она понравилась мне!

Примечание переводчика:

Речь

«_Мысли_»

_**Заклинания**_

* * *

**Двое в баре**

- Я мог бы сделать тебя королём, – сказал Том, ведь, как и многие избалованные наследники, привыкшие насмехаться над ним в коридорах школы, магглы были достаточно глупы, чтобы поверить в то, что власть может быть подана на блюдечке.

И, должно быть, то была игра света. С чего вдруг мальчишке в тот же миг так резко бледнеть, словно в него запустили заклинание отбеливания? Он внезапно будто осунулся; старый и истрёпанный по краям, как маггловская фотография, потому что простаки до сих пор замораживали свои изображения в оттенках серого: будто бы кого-то волнуют их ежедневные неудачи.

Некому их будет и вспомнить, когда планы Тома осуществятся, но мальчишка этого, конечно же, не знал.

И ведь он был довольно приятен внешне: угловатые черты и бледная кожа, достойные аристократа; волосы Блэков, вьющиеся на его затылке, как у Розье. Но только грязнокровный мог бы перепутать его с чистокровным волшебником: тени под глазами были слишком явными, чтобы быть простой оплошностью в заклинании, и любая гордая чистокровная мать одним движением палочки удалила бы веснушки со скул мальчишки давным-давно, но и он подойдёт при тусклом освещении; быть может, склонившись на полу у Тома между ног, будто бы в повиновении, как ему по статусу положено.

«_После победы_, - думал Том, - _неплохо было бы оставить часть этих ничтожеств в качестве шлюх, особенно, если у них будет такой же ротик_»_._ Он не мог, конечно же, рисковать и использовать своих последователей в подобных целях: не стоит раздувать их и так без того немалое чувство собственной значимости.

Они, похоже, не понимали, что каждый из них в итоге заменяем. В конце концов, один умелый дуэлянт с большим кошельком ничуть не отличался от другого, а волшебники размножались как Уизли с поворотного в карьере Дамблдора случая.

- Я так не думаю, - холодно отозвался сегодняшний мальчик на ночь, отклонившись на своём стуле. Он казался на удивление трезвым, особенно учитывая, что Том беспалочковой магией утроил количество алкоголя в его стакане минут десять назад.

- Неужели? - спросил он, приподнимая тонкую бровь медленно и именно так, как его учил Абраксас Малфой, когда Том был одним из мелких первокурсников, а не его лордом и господином.

Слизеринская гордость не то, чему какой-то надменный павлин должен учить наследника Слизерина.

- Именно, - сказал мальчик, и Том попытался вспомнить имя, перебирая в памяти фрагменты текущего вечера, в то время как мальчишка облокотился о изношенное дерево барной стойки и сделал подзывающий жест рукой. Уверенное движение длинных пальцев в воздухе - будто он привык, чтобы его слушались - со всем чистокровным изяществом, обычно вызванным частой игрой на фортепиано или клавесине.

«_Всего лишь шлюха,_» - напомнил он себе, но всё равно, мальчишка оказался не так глуп, как он думал.

Это было почти утешением, вот только умных до противного тяжело было затащить в постель: они не особенно велись на очарование или лесть и не были достаточно поверхностными, чтобы повестись на красивую внешность.

Он сделал ещё глоток, пока мальчишка заказывал, а потом спросил:

- Почему нет? - крутя бокал в своей руке, будто ответ его совсем не волновал.

- Кое-кто однажды уже пробовал сказать мне подобное, - сказал Эдмунд – настолько мерзкое, распространённое имя, как и то, от которого Том так жаждал избавиться – и его голос звучал неприветливо, будто разговор ему наскучил. - Не слишком хорошо для неё закончилось.

«_Не так всё должно было быть,_» - подумал Том, и не будь он наследником Слизерина, он мог бы даже запаниковать.

- Как интересно, - вместо этого сказал он, слегка склоняя голову к плечу с напускной заинтересованностью на лице, на что всегда легко велись его скучные подружки. - Расскажешь?

- Не думаю, - ответил Эдмунд. Нет - Певенси.

- Если бы рассказал, пришлось бы меня убить? – спросил Том, потому что - Салазар! - как по-Гриффиндорски!

- Если бы мне нужно было тебя убить, мы бы не сидели здесь и не говорили об этом, - сказал Эдмунд, но его голос был тише, почти мечтательный: заклинание Тома явно работало. - В любом случае, ты бы мне не поверил.

Как будто бы _маггл_ мог рассказать что-то интересное.

- Почему нет? Я слышал невероятные истории в школе, и большинство из них были правдой.

- Не такие, как эта.

- Второкурсник попытался научить гигантского паука говорить, - неожиданно для себя сказал он вслух, будто его и впрямь заботил этот разговор.

- Получилось? - Певенси улыбнулся, и Том возненавидел его чуть сильнее за это. Смеяться над магическим миром, ничего о нём не зная!

Грязный маггл.

«_Да,_» - подумал Риддл, и был потрясён от осознания того, что озвучил свою мысль.

Он не терял контроль над своей речью с тех самых пор, как Дамблдор поджёг его шкаф.

- Ну, так, - сказал Певенси и опустошил свой бокал одним глотком, - в чём же была проблема?

Захотелось ударить мальчишку за его нахальство, покрыть его синяками и кровью, показать ему его место.

- Монстрам в школе не место, - сказал Том. Эхо его же слов, прозвучавших пару месяцев назад, всё ещё звенело в ушах: не более чем ребёнок для окружающих, а заливал предположительно величайшему из всех живых волшебнику - или какой там эпитет использовали Гриффиндорцы по отношению к старому маразматику - словно это не он призвал настоящего монстра.

- Так, что он сделал? - спросил Певенси, развернувшись на деревянном стуле лицом к Тому. Его взгляд внимателен, а губы поджаты. «_Гриффиндор_», подумал он, и только практика да благородная кровь, текущая в его жилах, помогли ему сдержать неприятную дрожь.

- Двенадцатилетняя девочка была убита, насколько помнится.

- Говорящим пауком? - голос мальчишки приобрёл странный оттенок, будто надежды.

Ему наверняка показалось. Быть того не может, чтобы магглу было известно об Акромантулах, а ведь даже волшебникам они не по душе.

И всё же, было довольно просто позабыть о его истинном статусе. Певенси казался более интеллигентным, чем большинство его последователей. Совсем чуть-чуть.

- Он был токсичный.

- Ядовитый, - возразило это отродье.

- Прошу прощения? - выдавил из себя Том, и даже сумел сказать это вежливо, но в глазах Певенси явно читалось, что тот не купился.

- Я предполагаю, девочка его не глотала.

- Едва ли. Так и есть, ты прав, – слова доставляли физическую боль. Может, было бы лучше пожертвовать одним из постоянно пополняющегося числа последователей, чем тратить вечер вот так.

- Я всегда прав, - с горечью произнёс Певенси. Это знание, похоже, не приносило ему никакого удовольствия. Магглы.

- Я тоже, в большинстве случаев, - признал Том, но Певенси лишь слегка склонил голову и тихо рассмеялся. Это был удивительно холодный смех, хотя звонкий и чистый. Он заставил несколько других посетителей обернуться, но Певенси не удержал их внимание; в конце концов, они видели лишь двоих едва ли совершеннолетних мальчишек, наслаждающихся лёгким доступом к разрешённому алкоголю, друзей или братьев.

И они могли сойти за братьев, по крайней мере, издалека в сумерках: тёмные волосы и бледная кожа, и тёмные глаза и насмешливый изгиб их губ. И разве не отрезвляющая мысль для единственного живого потомка Слизерина?

Минерва МакГонагалл однажды сказала Тому, что он одержим собой. В каком-то смысле, это была окончательная победа - доказать одновременно правоту и восхитительную ошибочность её утверждения без потерь с его стороны.

- Очевидно, не в этот раз, - сказал Певенси, и это всё решило.

Существуют пределы того, с чем Том мог бы мириться просто ради снятия напряжения и личной гордости, и ни за что и никогда не смог бы он добровольно мириться с издевательствами от проклятого маггла.

«_**Империо**,_» - подумал он, аккуратно направляя палочку, едва выглядывающую из-под плаща, который он отказался вешать вместе с теми, что принадлежат отребью.

Видимой реакции не последовало, но такое бывало с некоторыми из них, слишком глупыми, чтобы даже заметить вмешательство. Том чувствовал себя почти разочарованным, хотя было бы глупо ожидать от маггла большего, чем от его многих подобострастных прихлебателей.

«_Следуй за мной,_» - мысленно позвал он мальчика, почти ощущая силу, текущую в крови, и стал ждать.

И ждать.

Затем он резко моргнул, ведь Певенси не показал никакого признака движения, за исключением глухого стука пальцев о край его пустого бокала, видимо в глубокой задумчивости. Потрясённый, Том посмотрел вниз на свою палочку, почти сомневаясь, а не навёл ли он её на кого другого, хотя никто, вроде бы, к нему не направлялся.

Наконец, он посмотрел вверх, придавая лицу приятное выражение, только чтобы обнаружить Певенси уже смотрящим на него взглядом холоднее, чем у кого бы то ни было, встреченного Томом.

- Магия не работает на мне уже довольно давно, - сказал он и поднялся, опуская одну руку в свой карман. На один безумный миг Том засомневался, а не полез ли он за палочкой, но Певенси лишь достал несколько мелких маггловских монет и сдвинул их по стойке в сторону бармена. Затем он аккуратно наклонился и выдохнул Тому в ухо:

- На мой взгляд, нежные методы убеждения гораздо более эффективны.

Том едва ли не подпрыгнул, с замершим в горле дыханием, в то время как Певенси направился прочь. А он остался один за барной стойкой, всё так же вертя в пальцах свою палочку.


End file.
